


[ART] Do you mind

by shikeris



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeris/pseuds/shikeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad un certo punto dovranno pur prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare, eh.</p><p> <br/>[<b>Maritombola 2012</b> Prompt #41: Cucina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Do you mind

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend to offend anyone, they don't belong to me, this is something that came out of my mind, etc.

  



End file.
